


happily ever after

by Azu (azurrys)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/pseuds/Azu
Summary: Ryuk's perpetual amusement has never changed across worlds.
Relationships: Ryuk & Yagami Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	happily ever after

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"I once read about a world like this in the past. By 'the past', I mean our first world together."

Wearing his usual wide smile, Ryuk watches as Light opens the Death Note, writing out a name in elegant strokes. "A jealous queen seeks to kill a pure-hearted princess with a poisoned apple, but is foiled by true love's kiss. The end."

"So who are you in that story, Your Majesty?" Ryuk's perpetual amusement has never changed across worlds. Smirking, Light takes a gleaming red apple from his desk, tossing it to Ryuk.

"The one who lives happily ever after."


End file.
